The Struggle
by Risha Redwood
Summary: A young female vampire who is in charge of a secret group. The humans have taken over her land and she is not going to give up on saving it. Her best friend who is also a fox demon, on a mission to recieve the only thing that might destroy the new Empire.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katjystra Darksin, I have been handpicked by the night goddess herself to carry on our Empire of immortals, and we are known as vampires to the human race. I'm now the leader of The Night Children who is a resistance to the New Empire.

About 10 years ago the New Empire or the human race attacked our empire killing the goddess in the process. The guards of the goddess took me away from the temple after she was murdered and took me and a handful of us to the safe house. As for the ones that were caught the either had to join them and become personal guards for the ones in power, or get executed. Only three joined them and the rest were killed and the ones who escaped that didn't come with us stayed in hiding and if they were found they were killed.

About a month later they were taking the Fox Demons, are only ally and friends, and forcing them to become slaves. The fox demons were magical, but to a limit. Most them looked like human children with a fox tail and fox ears, there was another kind but were rare they very powerful these ones looked like a fox but either was black or white, and their eyes were red and they had six tails. But luckily they never found any of these, but they know about these and are still in search for them. During this time I had been trained to fight and to track by the guards. I used this to go on my own and find others of my kind and bring them to the safe house before they were caught. On my last trip I found the last of our elders he gave me a black stone known as The Midnight Magick. He also told me that its twin known as The Sunlit Magick with both of them I could destroy the New Empire, but the New Empire took The Sunlit Magick. Also during this trip I ran into two soldiers from the New Empire, who was trying to catch a rare Fox Demon, she was running out of energy. I could not let them have her so I fought them they pretty easy to kill and I took her and became friends, her name is Viera she is accompany me on this mission to get back The Sunlit Magick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"These tracks are several days old… Viera quit that chattering."

We are on mission impossible we have been on these trails for a year now and its starting to get to me. I've mastered every power I have even found a new one, but the humans are still ahead and I hate being beat by my own game. I turn to look at Viera and she is gone.

"I'm up here in the tree, sorry I can't help it is cold and I'm warm blooded"

"I know it won't be long let me scout the area well"

I took off running before she could argue and all the colors of the forest are all blurred to together making it look like camouflage. I'm trying to catch the scent of the humans but the wind is blowing it every where. Finally about five minutes later the wind settled down, and I catch it. I run back to the tree Viera is in.

"Let's go, they headed into Abrita."

Slowly Viera jumped from branch to branch and then landed at my feet.

"I could have told you they went to Abrita."

"Do you remember the routine?"

"Yes. My name is Olivia and yours is Ashlyn…Right?!"

"Yes and remember that I can't treat you civil because I have to pretend to be those horrible humans. And for some reason one of us does something to give us away we will rot in the Jesa Dungeons along with ours and everyone's hopes and dreams."

"Alright I understand."

She started to walk in the direction where Abrita lies. I walked up beside her and we walked together in silence. The silence went on for an hour before Viera broke it.

"You know, if I'm correct I think they are heading towards the Temple of Jesa."

"Yes I know your correct they are taking the stone to the ruler and if I have any thing to do with it I WIL NOT LET NATHAN VANDOR HAVE IT!"

"Hey can you not yell!"

I did not realize that I was yelling and shaking so bad until I tried to stop.

"Sorry about that."

" It's ok."

We had three miles to go before we get there. It was silent, I decided to use this time to listen and see the sprits around me.

There is so much death here…we should not live like this where one race rules the world. Mother made enough land for us to share but there are those greedy enough to take it all for them selves. I have no more family, my mother and father were Human so I never seen them again after I was taken by the Goddess. I did have a brother though he was young I turned him as soon as I could but after that attack of the human race he disappeared. I keep looking for his sprit I wonder where it could, maybe he is still alive. The only way he could still be alive is if he betrayed his own kind. Tears started to form and sting my eyes making my vision blurry.

"You really should let it go. If he is dead I think he would find you and tell you that he is instead of making you seek him out." Whispered Viera, her voice startled me and broke my concentration on the Spirit element.

"Yeah I know it's just so hard to…wait how did you know what I was doing?"

"I can tell by the way your eyes are glazed over and I can feel the energy you put into that element."

"Oh yeah I forgot that you have extra abilities."

When I looked at her it made her smile her cute smile that I love so much.

"Yeah sometimes I forget how special I really am."

She sighed. Of course I knew what she was talking about she does not like talking about it but if she got caught by the New Empire and if the found out how to break open and channel her secret powers we are all doomed.

"You know you are special too." said Viera.

I groaned.

"I know don't remind me."

"I have to ask you a question?"

"Ask away Viera, you know I don't keep anything from you."

"Well I know that…So why do you like Spirit the most out of all the Elements?"

"Um…I really don't like it the best it is just more useful than the others."

Viera has always been curious of the elements, most of the time when she asked about the elements its always has been about the one she has an affinity for; Fire. That's one of those special abilities that she has, no other fox demon can wield an element. I'm only suppose to have an affinity for one element, rare Vampire priestess can have an affinity to two or three, but never in vamp history has there been Vampire priestess that has an affinity for all five. The fifth Element is rare it's self, only a few Vampires in history has had an affinity for Spirit.

"So if Spirit is not your favorite why use it all the time" She looked up at me with her blood red eyes.

"Well you know how I've mastered all the others…well lets just say this one is a little more complicated to use and master."

"Oh ok… Then what is your favorite Element?"

"Um let's see…my favorite Element would have to be Earth!"

"Why"

"Cause I can do this"

I snapped my fingers and the closest tree to Viera picked her up by the tail and held her upside sown. She started screaming and swearing. I began to laugh, then I saw a red and orange glow and I looked at Viera and she was on fire, burning the entire branch that had a hold of her. After a few minutes she fell to the ground. Viera looked very proud at herself.

"So why did you burn my tree?" I said in a joking tone.

"I wanted to see if I could do it, but it sort of got out of control."

Viera's facial expression changed from happy and joyful, to angry and fearful. She looked straight ahead I did too, What I saw was a giant wooden door like you would see on castles and around the town was a 20ft stone wall. They sure underestimate us greatly, I could easily climb up and over that wall or I could simply get a running start and jump over the wall. Next to the door were two men they were talking. One was a young man he looked about eighteen with white blonde hair well built, the other one was an older looking man maybe in his late thirties early forties his hair was a sandy blonde with some gray hair, was also well built. Most soldiers were well built some even looked like giants.

As we approached them, they fell silent and their eyes fell on me. The look on their faces made you think they were in the presence of a God or Goddess. This is the reason why I usually get my own way when it comes to human males. The older male came up to me first.

"What is your business here?" he said in a harsh tone.

"I am a traveler and I'm on my way to Jesa Temple, Sir." I said in a polite manner.

"Ah we have had many travelers since the announcement of the Full Moon festival that will start in two weeks!"

"Oh I know there was a real commotion about in back in my hometown, Rinstien!"

The younger man looked at me in suspicion. I was afraid that maybe he knew, but I was not too worried because there were no recent Vampire attacks since the raiding of one the camps a year ago.

"I figure you don't want to stand out here please be on your way. Hopefully I'll see you at the festival. Good day Madam" Said the old man still excited over the festival

"You have a nice day to, Sir!" I said cheerfully "Come on Olivia dear!"

He walked over to the gate and pulled a lever and it released the gate. Viera and I walked through it. When I got inside the sun blinding me instantly, it took a few minutes to get used to it. As I take a good look around, there were Soldiers almost on every corner. The people had tan skin and light color hair. I have white almost translucent skin, with jet black hair with bright emerald green eyes with raged looking clothes on.

"God damnit!" I swore

Viera looked up at me and started to laugh and smile.

"What now?" she giggled

"Now I know why that damn Soldier was looking at me."

"Why"

"Rinstien and Abita are like the same damn town but far apart. And I don't look like I come from here or from Rinstien."

"Oh, don't worry about it too much it's just one person!"

I just smiled at her; she always makes the best out of everything. As I continue to scan the area were in I lay eyes on the weapon shop. I began to walk toward it and turned around and motioned Viera to follow me. I opened the door and went inside, there was a small counter and guns on all sides of the room, and then the sweet smell of gun powder hit me. There was a small stocky man in his late forties with light brown hair, with small rounded glasses reading what appears to be a gun magazine. I went to the wall that all the pistols on it. I wanted something light easy to carry that could do some damage. Ok I know most humans portray us as blood a thirsty animal which is wrong we like to kill with guns and other weapons like humans. So my favorite pistol is the 1911 model 45. When I scanned the wall I found two of them, along with five mags, and some ammo. As I laid the Guns and everything else I found to go with them including a holster for both. The man looked at the items then looked up at me, with a shocked look on his face. I grinned; I love it when people think a pretty girl like me hate guns or getting dirty.

"Wow that's a lot. Okay then I need your Weapon License." Said the man

"Um…hold on--" I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small credit card size black card. "-- here it is" I handed him the small card. He studied the card for a few min then ran it through the machine.

"Wow, you can carry and use every weapon I know about."

"Yep, never know when you can use them." I gave him a big smile.

"If I ever knew my little girl bought one, let alone like them." He chuckled

"So how old is your little girl? Oh where are my manners, my name is Ashlyn, and this here is Olivia."

"My name is Kevin Haralson. My little girl is about nine years, and her name is Madison, my wife her name is Anna Marie, and my son, Vincent, he is about your age."

"Your family is about the size mine was."

"Was?"

"Yeah they all died when I was about thirteen, but my brother might still be out there I'm not sure."

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was a touchy subject." His face was so sad

"Ah don't worry about it."

"How about this you stay with me and my family while you're here, plus if I told my wife about you she'll be pissed at me if I did not offer you a place to stay." His smile reached his ears

"Okay thanks, So I'll meet you here at six, do you mind holding my stuff I still have to get a few things?"

"I don't mind one bit see you later"


End file.
